


Without You

by cupidty11



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Make Up, Other, ZaDr, big head, fight, my life would suck without you, sodas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidty11/pseuds/cupidty11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, why did it have to hurt? The alien was a failure, a moron who didn't deserve his time. But, oh it hurt. His chest ached with the idea of not tou—no. No more. He turned on his heel, giving Zim his back which wasn't a smart move come to think of it, but he had to make a point and open the door without making an ass of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

The door was there. It was the rather melancholy shade of blue that never ceased to remind him of a certain shirt the exact same color except that shirt had a big, apathetic smiley face on it. 

Pointy boots, shiny enough to see your face in, scrapped back and forth across the porch, the sound of the electric fence buzzing in his antenna, even though they were hidden by fake dead skin follicles. A gloved hand squeaked as he raised it to push the doorbell.

At the last second it dropped again, and the alien would groan as if the action pained him. He stomped around the cement steps, muttering to himself, working up the courage. From behind a bush a little, green doggy held up two thumbs in support, making a squeaking noise as if that was reassuring. Stupidly, Zim felt better anyway. 

Shaking his head at the insanity, he rubbed his hands together again, glancing around the empty street, fake irises too wide and the magenta was almost in view. Sucking in a deep breath, a finger violently stabbed the doorbell, and an obnoxious ringing noise filled the household. 

There was what sounded a loud debate on the inside. His trained antenna picked up the distinct difference between the female sister unit and the hideous boy's lower baritone. However it still had a little squeak to it whenever he was particularly annoyed and spastic. 

Finally, there was a loud crash, an aura of doom and a grumble of grudging acceptance before the door swished open and it revealed the slightly disheveled, angered human. Zim hated to admit it for even a second but the moment he saw Dib, an odd relief filled him and he was eating up every detail hungrily. 

The teenager's golden, purple rimmed (from lack of sleep of course) eyes widened and with effort he leaned against the door as if trying to look casual which given the tense posture, and flush of anger it was hard to do. 

"What do you want, Space-Boy?" Dib had to force the snarl, his lip not even curling the way he wanted it to. If he was being honest with himself, which most of the time was never, he'd been both dreading and anticipating when the alien would give in. 

He was an Irken Invader, an elite for crying out loud and still he found it incredibly difficult to meet the boy's eyes, scuffing his shoes over the concrete some more, mouth opening and closing in sync. Why was it so hard? Pride, damn it… 

Dib sighed, waiting a few more seconds before his shoulders went lax. He looked pointedly at Zim, crossing his arms. "Does this mean you're sorry?"

Zim took the words and grasped them like a life line. Maybe he didn't have to say it. "Yes." He nodded quickly, finally their eyes collided. As always it affected him. They always had. Groaning, Dib shut the door to his house, so no one would hear them to step down to at least be a little level with Zim. 

"Damn it, Zim…it fucking hurt." His black eyebrows furrowed, a little line forming in the usual spot. The Irken watched it happen and felt a teeny bit of regret for being the one to put it there. Still didn't mean he was sorry enough to say the words. "You knew it would too, you little bastard. Now you just come here and expect that I'm just gonna forgive you?" Dib knew most likely that he would end up forgiving the arrogant ass. Didn't mean he couldn't put it off as much as possible.

"I know you'll forgive me. Zim is impossible to stay mad at." True. Well, unless you counted the Tallest. And Tak. And Sizzlor. But, he wasn't going to. All that mattered right now was the Dib-Monkey. The human grit his teeth, and Zim watched it with a bit of fascination, the way the boy's jaw twitched, eating up the information. 

"No. No. You know what Zim? I-I'm not going to forgive you this time. You just…went too far and I'm not dealing with you anymore. You can just go find someone who CAN handle the Almighty Zim and all his fucking stupid tendencies." 

God, why did it have to hurt? The alien was a failure, a moron who didn't deserve his time. But, oh it hurt. His chest ached with the idea of not tou—no. No more. He turned on his heel, giving Zim his back which wasn't a smart move come to think of it, but he had to make a point and open the door without making an ass of himself. 

Plus, at least this way Zim couldn't see the stupid weakling tears forming in his eyes. How was it that for seven years they fought brutally? He'd broken his arms and his right leg, fractured so many bones, been cut open at least twenty four times and NOW he was crying. Ridiculous. 

Zim blinked. What? Ending it just like that? No. A hand jerked out and curled around the Dib's pale wrist and yanked backwards. They both nearly fell down the stairs, and would've if it hadn't been for Zim's pak legs, as they dug into the concrete to keep them upright. The human growled, struggling to pull out of Zim's grip, not thinking of how great it felt or how incredible it was to smell the sugar that always seemed to pollute the air around the irken menace.

"Look, eh Dib-Stink…M-Maybe, Zim wasn't right." He released the human but was prepared to tackle him if need be to say what needed to be said. "He was—I was stupid for starting eh argument. And I know Zim has issues b-but you have a lot as well and well I-your head is especially small today."

The teenager slowed his struggles, mouth opening slightly in disbelief. He grabbed Zim's wrist and detached it from his arm with difficulty, taking a step back to breath in non-sweet air. "That. Was the. Stupidest. Apology. Ever." A little flutter of joy still sprung to life in his stomach. Eternal hope.

He bit his bottom lip and glanced down the street, searching for any people who might've seen Zim's extraterrestrial performance with his pak legs. Luckily it seemed devoid of human life. "And flattery won't work." Lies.

"LIES! It was a wonderful apology. Made full of gooey-goo and romantical and such other dookie. I also thought the praise was nice indeed." Zim nodded, full of false confidence that never really seemed to desert him. Only around Dib did it ever seem to fail. "So…uh…is Zim forgiven?" 

SO many questions, so many things he could ask the alien. He needed to know why they had to fight in the first place. He wanted to know why they kept going back together. What was it that had him drawn irrevocably to this monster? Dib's eyes fluttered shut, before he opened them again and ran a nail bitten hand through his tangled hair. "Being with you…sucks."

Zim rolled his eyes, crossing his arms to cover the small pang that those words made in his spooch. Wasn't his fault if the human couldn't handle him. Still, some small part was rather…frightened. No. Yes. Okay! Yes he was afraid that the boy wouldn't forgive him and then he'd be alone with no one to talk to about his evil plans, and to laugh with about the other stupid humans, to barely eat and sleep and watch television and videogames and do the weird kissy thing full of germs…no one had ever done any of that with him before. Not even Gir. Thank Irk. But, Dib had. And he's been smiling when he'd done it too. It was…nice to have someone appreciate him for the pure awesome he was.

"But…"Dib, couldn't believe he was doing this. Again. "You-You have a piece of me, damn it and I—I forgive you." A small moment of silence where, not even the crickets dared chirp, before Zim was grinning obnoxiously and stepping forward to receive his reward.

The teen rolled his eyes and wrapped his lanky arms around the tiny form. The alien didn't admit to savoring the embrace, but he dug his claws into the boy's t-shirt fabric.   
"Told you. No one can stay mad at Zim." Victory was clear in every letter, but Dib didn't mind the arrogant tone. It was natural. Welcome after these days of pain. 

"Whatever, Space-Boy. How about you come up to my room and we can play Fallout, okay?" The alien hummed happily, raising his chin to smile in approval. Dib, without thinking, which was how he operated around Zim, rubbed his nose against the spot where the Irken had none and as always it made the scary male purr like a cat, leaning more into the embrace. 

"Yes, Yes. The videos and the rooms a—hmm."

"Zim. Missed you, you asshole." 

"Yeah…head is still looking small. Don't forget the sodas."

**Author's Note:**

> Got Cavities? Apparently, I'm all for fluffy lately.   
> Enjoy~   
> It was inspired by 'My Life Would Suck Without You'-Kelly Clarkson. But, I've been listening to the cover by this guy named Colton.


End file.
